The present invention relates to a prescription prepared for local injections to treat malignant tumors that are commonly seen in birds and mammals.
The general approach for treating a malignant tumor is to incise the lesion or administer an anti-tumor preparation. However, the incision of the lesion to treat cancer may result in contraction of the portion surrounding the lesion and formation of a cicatrix. In such case, the portion surrounding the lesion does not heal properly and form the same healthy tissues as those prior to the incision. The administration of an anti-tumor preparation is performed to basically prevent the enlargement and spreading of the tumor. In this case, it is difficult for the anti-tumor preparation to act directly on the tumor and decrease the size of the tumor or terminate the tumor.